


tiger, tiger

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Multi, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: “Flattery? That won’t change the past, you know. Being strong enough for you is not the same as being strong enough for Surtr. And not being strong enough for Surtr usually meant a painful death,” Laegjarn continues, “I’m not sad to see my father pass, and part of me is happy to be here instead of Múspell. Though it’s not really how I’d imagined, my hands don’t seem nearly as sullied by cruelty here, nor do I have to worry about Laevatein.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is turning out a lot longer than I thought, so I guess I'll chapter it up.

You knock at the door, taking a detour from your usual rounds. Of course, a rather unusual Hero has joined the ranks of the Order of Heroes. One which you can’t help but feel a desire to check in on, though it’s doubtful she needs any such attention. Nonetheless, her door swings open after a moment.

 

“Yes?” the green haired princess of Múspell answers, sounding a bit exasperated. “Oh, it’s… you. I can’t say I expected a visit.”

 

“I wanted to check in, and see how you’re settling into the Order,” you say, and though your visit is sudden enough to be a surprise even to you, it sounds genuine enough. “I’m sure it’s a big adjustment for you.”

 

“That’s an understatement, if we’re being perfectly honest,” Laegjarn answers. “To go from enemies to allies so suddenly, it’s not an easy thing. More than one of your ranks still grow cold as I pass, and I cannot say that I don’t feel a similar sentiment.”

 

“It beats the alternative, doesn’t it?” you ask, surprised at how open the former general is being.

 

“Yes, I suppose it does. I am glad, as well, that Laevatein found her way here. Were it not for that, perhaps the alternative  _ would _ be better,” Laegjarn says, her expression darkening.

 

“You care a lot for your sister, don’t you?”

 

“I do. Life in Múspell was far from easy, even for a princess. Laevatein was always a talented fighter, which served her well, but… she hasn’t known much happiness,” Laegjarn explains, “As for myself, well. Cunning though I was, I’m not nearly as good in a straight fight.”

 

“You certainly seem capable of holding your own to me. I’m glad to have you on my side, to be sure.”

 

“Flattery? That won’t change the past, you know. Being strong enough for you is not the same as being strong enough for Surtr. And not being strong enough for Surtr usually meant a painful death,” Laegjarn continues, “I’m not sad to see my father pass, and part of me is happy to be here instead of Múspell. Though it’s not really how I’d imagined, my hands don’t seem nearly as sullied by cruelty here, nor do I have to worry about Laevatein.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it, Laegjarn. I’d like both you and your sister to feel comfortable coming to me with any concerns, or ideas. Anything you need, the Order will do its best to provide, and you can pass that offer on to Helbindi as well,” you offer, thinking it might be best to take your leave.

 

“That’s strange to hear from any ruler, but I thank you,” Laegjarn says.

 

“Ruler? I’m nothing of the sort. Really, I’m an outsider just like you. Askr is not my homeland, though I must admit, being here is rather pleasant,” you say, “Though I suppose I’ve taken up enough of your time, haven’t I?”

 

“I hadn’t noticed, Summoner. Though the hour does grow late. Don’t be a stranger, okay? I said so earlier, but few of the others are comfortable around a former enemy. It’s… nice, to talk like this. To feel as though I’m a general once more.”

 

“Of course, Laegjarn. You’re not just a general, though. I’d like to call you a friend, as well,” you say, “I’ll visit you again, but for now, good night.”

 

“Good night, Summoner.”

 

~X~

 

“You said that you are an outsider too. What do you mean? Everyone refers to you as the Summoner, and you seem to fit in perfectly,” Laegjarn asks, the next time you visit. “It seems as though you've always been a staple here.”

 

“It feels as though it was ages ago, yes, but believe it or not, I was summoned here myself. And for some reason, Breidablik responded to me, allowing me to summon others here,” you explain, “And since then, yes, I've been something of a staple.”

 

“So this was once all new to you, as well? Múspell is a part of this world, but… living in Askr feels like an entirely different world. How does your world compare?” Laegjarn's questions continue, but you're eager to answer.

 

“It took some getting used to. My world is… very different, to say the least. We rely heavily on advanced machines, and everyone always seems to be in a hurry,” you explain, feeling slightly nostalgic. “Things are both easier and harder here, but I think overall, I’m happier.”

 

“Compared to the constant worries that plagued me in Múspell, I believe I’ll be happier here as well. Especially knowing my sister is here as well, I can relax knowing how much safer she is,” Laegjarn says, “It is my hope that here, I can watch her grow. And I have you to thank for that, don’t I?”

 

“Battling for me and speaking with me is thanks enough, Laegjarn,” you assure her, placing a hand on her shoulder. You marvel at how warm she is, her temperature seeming to stay far above that of a normal human. 

 

“I do have a request, Summoner,” Laegjarn says, her red eyes meeting yours. “Speak with my sister, as well. You’ve made me feel welcome here, and I worry for her. She struggles to see herself as more than a weapon, she was always a better fighter than me and our father did nothing but develop that side of her. But I wonder if you can do something more for her, help her come out of that.”

 

“Alright, I’d be happy to speak with her as well. But, I have a request for you in exchange,” you say, and Laegjarn nods, curiosity coloring her expression. “She’s clearly not the only one he damaged, and I’d like to see you care for yourself as well as for your sister. I understand your concern for her, but I’m sure you’re important to her in the same way she is to you. And, if I’m being honest, you’re important to me, too.”

 

“I… I’ll do my best,” Laegjarn answers, taken aback. “I wouldn’t want to let you down. And you do have a point, keeping Laevatein safe has been my priority for so long. Here, it isn’t as necessary, but old habits die hard.”

 

“I’m not expecting miracles, of course. And any time you have need of me, just ask. I’ll do whatever I can to help, both you and your sister,” you promise.

 

“Thank you, Summoner. I’m glad to hear that, and… you’re quickly becoming important to me, as well,” she says, and if you’re not mistaken, her cheeks flush as she admits this. You take your leave, knowing your position calls you elsewhere, but also knowing you’ll be back.


	2. Chapter 2

On your next patrol, you are surprised by a voice from behind.

 

“You,” the emotionless voice is familiar, but not one you’ve heard often. You turn, coming face to face with Laevatein herself. It’s not the first time you’ve spoken to the other Múspellian princess, but with Laegjarn’s recent request still fresh in your mind, you’d like to try speaking to her more. 

 

“Oh, Laevatein. A pleasure to see you!” you exclaim, and her expression does not shift.

 

“It is? I am unsure,” she responds, and you aren’t entirely sure if that’s a positive or negative response. “I would speak with you.”

 

“You would? Sure, here and now, or elsewhere?” you ask.

 

“Anywhere is fine.”

 

“Right, well, my quarters are close, so we’ll head there,” you offer, and Laevatein simply nods. You lead the way to your room in complete silence, wondering how you’re going to get through to someone so cold. Once the door shuts behind you, Laevatein opens up. At least, slightly.

 

“You’ve gotten close to my sister,” she says, her tone difficult to parse. 

 

“We’ve been speaking with one another, yes,” you admit, trying to coax out more from the princess.

 

“She seems more at ease here. I am glad, Laegjarn has difficulty relaxing,” she says, her tone completely constant, along with her expression.

 

“That seems to be a trait both of you share,” you mutter, before you can stop yourself.

 

“I am a weapon. A weapon does not relax. Even here, my purpose remains the same. Point me at your foes, and I will end them,” Laevatein explains, and you begin to understand why her sister worries after her.

 

“Fighting isn’t the only thing we do here, you know. We are, unfortunately, embroiled in combat more often than I’d like, but there is down time, as well. Time to relax, to enjoy festivals… there’s a lot more to life than fighting,” you explain, knowing it’s unlikely you’ll get through to her so easily.

 

“My sister said something similar. That Askr is different. I can see that, it is certainly colder. Though, not as bad as Nifl. Múspell was my home, I didn’t love it nor did I hate it, training and fighting are all I know, and all I’m good for,” Laevatein continues, “My father killed any that were too weak for him. Even without him, I am a weapon. I am Laevatein, the same as my blade.”

 

“I suppose in a situation like that, fighting would become your life. I’m not sure words will do any good for you, Laevatein. But I’d like to try to show you. To show you that you can think for yourself, and act on your own,” you offer, and while Laegjarn’s request weighs heavy on your mind, it’s not the only reason. There’s a part of you that wants to see Laevatein grow, as well.

 

“I can’t stop you from trying, but you are wasting your time. Instead, you should focus on Laegjarn. She seems happier here,” Laevatein says, emotionless as ever. “That is all I have to say, Summoner. If you want to talk again, simply say so. Though, a blade isn’t the best for conversation.”

 

And with that, she leaves. You sigh, wondering just what you’ve gotten yourself into. Neither Laegjarn nor Laevatein seem fully ready to embrace life in Askr, though Laegjarn is much closer than her younger sister. But, you couldn’t imagine giving up on either one of them. Thoughts of Laegjarn have weighed heavily on your mind for days, perhaps weeks. While it’s hard to say now, you wonder if Laevatein will worry you just as much.

 

~X~

 

“My sister tells me she spoke with you,” Laegjarn says, the next time you stop by her quarters.

 

“I didn’t have much to do with that, if you want the truth. She sought me out,” you admit, “I’m not sure how much good I can do her.”

 

“You understand my concern, then,” Laegjarn states, and you nod in response. “Surtr required all of us to develop ways of surviving. We had to burn brightly, lest we be consumed by his flame. Even Helbindi, though he is not of Surtr’s blood, hardened himself with hate and ambition to cover his fear and his loss. Laevatein shut herself off, as well, aiming to make herself an ideal weapon that would never disappoint her father. I wish I could have done more to protect her, but I wasn’t strong enough.”

 

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, Laegjarn,” you say, reaching towards her hesitantly. Again, you rest your hand on her shoulder, and she looks up at you. “You did what you had to to survive. If you stood against him, trying to protect her, it’s likely you would have only lost your life.”

 

“I know that, and yet… I can’t help feeling as though my own weakness is part of what lead my sister down such a difficult path,” Laegjarn says, taking a step towards you. “Speaking with you makes that burden easier to bear, but I’m sure that’s only because I’m forcing you to share it with me. Already, I’ve asked you to help her open up, and that’s not your burden to bear. You were once my enemy, I thought often of the disgrace I’d face if you were to capture me, but… here I am, sharing more of myself than I have with anyone else.”

 

“You’re not forcing me to do anything,” you counter, “I want to help both of you.”

 

“You’re too kind for your own good, you know that, don’t you?” Laegjarn asks, taking another step. She’s closer to you than she’s ever been, and you can almost feel the heat radiating off of her, even through her armor. “In the end, you burn even brighter than Surtr, don’t you? And yet, you don’t fight. You only guide, and command.”

 

You’re entirely speechless, as Laegjarn closes the remaining distance between you, pushing her lips to yours. It’s plain to see the princess has never kissed before, and is only striving to emulate what she’s seen others do. You place a hand on the back of her head, and push your tongue against her pursed lips. She hesitates, briefly, before opening her mouth, allowing you in. The two of you kiss for a moment, her body against yours, the heat of her like nothing you’ve imagined. Her mouth is hot, and wet, with a taste you can’t quite place, and can’t get enough of. When the kiss is finally broken, and she pulls back from you, you notice that you are sweating heavily.

 

“But you didn’t command me to do that. I’m… not sure what came over me, but I apologize,” Laegjarn says, looking away.

 

“There’s no need to apologize. I wouldn’t have stopped you, even if I ever would have guessed that you’d…” you start, trailing off.  _ Have shared my feelings _ you nearly say, but part of you wonders if that wasn’t some fluke. Some passion of the moment, that Laegjarn didn’t truly mean.

 

“Couldn’t have guessed I’d throw myself at you? Again, I apologize. I lost control of myself,” Laegjarn says, her face still flushed. “You were once my enemy, but I can’t seem to keep from getting closer to you. From... “

 

“From…?” you ask, sure that she can’t mean what you’re thinking.

 

“From loving you,” Laegjarn admits, her eyes drifting back to yours. “I’ve not felt that before, besides the desire to protect my sister, and see her happy. Of course, because of that it easily snuck up on me. Much like how you bested me, and how I’ve been unable to keep you off my mind since. But I’m a fool, admitting this.”

 

“Why are you a fool, exactly?”

 

“Because, why would you love me? I’m a stranger, from another world. This world is not your home, and… there are so many others,” she says, a deep sadness behind her words.

 

“If you’re a fool, then so am I. I love you too, Laegjarn. I’ve thought of you almost constantly, for weeks now. Always wondering when I can come with an excuse to speak with you, to see you,” you confess.

 

“Please, don’t play tricks on me. Why would that be? What do I have to offer?” Laegjarn asks.

 

“Yourself. And that will always be enough,” you promise, and you wrap your arms around her. Already, the heat that radiates off her feels comforting. Soothing. 

 

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Laegjarn mutters, her head resting on your shoulder. “You just can’t stop besting me, can you? First you defeat me on the battlefield, again and again. Then you win me over to your side. And then, as if those victories weren’t enough, you win my heart? I’m… not just your general, now.”

 

“I suppose you aren’t,” you admit. “And in a way, you’ve bested me. You’ve won my heart, too, Laegjarn.”

 

“Forgive me, but I can’t believe it. I know you wouldn’t lie to me, that’s not my concern, but… I’ve worried about this feeling for so long. It feels almost too easy?” Laegjarn says, her red eyes narrowing slightly, losing herself in thought. “But I am glad. Happy. Now, if only Laevatein could break out of her shell… I don’t think I could ask for anything more.”

 

“We’ll work on freeing her, together. She can’t be completely lost,” you say, releasing Laegjarn.

 

“I’m sure you’re right. Thank you, Summoner. If you’d like, you… don’t need to return to your quarters tonight,” Laegjarn says, smiling. Her smile is a sight you never expected, and one you almost can’t bear.

 

“That’s funny, I was going to offer that you come with me to my room, but this seems easier.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this lives up to expectations

“There’s another bonus to us staying in my quarters, you know,” Laegjarn says, crossing her room and taking a seat on her bed.

“Really? What’s that?” you ask.

“It’s much less likely that someone will come looking for you here,” Laegjarn continues, “And I’d prefer if we didn’t have any interruptions.”

“That would be terribly inconvenient,” you say, following after her. By now it’s obvious that Laegjarn is just as eager to continue as you are, though her cool demeanor makes you wonder if she isn’t quite sure of where to go from here. Judging by her inexperienced kiss, you’d guess that’s the case. “But, of course, that implies we’d be doing something worth interrupting.”

At this suggestion, Laegjarn looks away, her face flushing. You must admit, when her cheeks grow nearly as red as her eyes, you can scarcely look away from her. Not that it’s easy under any circumstances, but you know merely looking at her won’t serve either of you well right now. Instead, you seat yourself next to her. Even simply sitting beside her, you can feel the heat radiating off of her, a warmth you could almost bask in.

“Summoner, I-” Laegjarn starts, but by then, you’ve made your move. Placing your hand beneath her chin, you guide her face towards yours, and pull her into another kiss. This time, with you leading, there is more passion behind it. Her shock lasts only a moment, before she’s melting into it. Her body turns towards yours, and she presses closer. Even through your robes, even through her armor, she seems to grow warmer. But still, you continue. Her arms wrap around you, and you embrace her in turn. You maneuver as best as you can, reaching for the clasp of her cloak. Fumbling for a moment, you manage to release it, and the fabric falls from her shoulders.

With that, you finally break the kiss, pulling back from one another. Laegjarn pushes her cloak back, off the bed, and looks at you for a moment. Almost as if sizing you up, before making a move of her own. With the swiftness only her intense training could provide, she pushes down your hood, and undoes the fastener holding your jacket together. She starts working your robe off of your shoulders, and you work your way out of it, finishing what she started.

“I’ve… not gotten a good look at you, Summoner,” she says, once the jacket is off. “But you don’t disappoint.”

“I’m glad to hear that, you’re the last person I’d want to disappoint,” you say, before starting on the rest of your robes. Laegjarn follows suit, removing her armor piece by piece. There’s a sort of hesitance to her movements, and you wonder what’s going through her mind. Is she worried, making herself so vulnerable, even with someone who is completely unarmed? Regardless, it doesn’t slow her down much, and the sight of her undressing is alluring. Her armor is not simple, and you’re thankful you did not have to attempt to work it loose yourself.

Before long, her armor is scattered across the floor, with your own robes among them. Laegjarn is down to the thin layer she wears beneath her armor, which conforms to her shape and leaves very little to the imagination. Not to say your imagination hasn't been running at full force for quite some time now. Of course, you're in nothing but your undergarments now, and they do nothing to hide your arousal. It doesn't take long for Laegjarn's gaze to drift down, and her blush deepens when she notices.

“Ah, you are… enjoying yourself, then?” She asks, awkwardly. 

“Yes,” you answer, “You're very beautiful, Laegjarn, and I never expected to see you like this.”

“I never thought I'd show myself like this, either,” she responds. “You've caused countless thoughts and feelings I would have never expected, Summoner.”

You're left with no response to this, so you reach out, pulling her toward you. She comes willingly, and you push your lips to hers, your tongue darting between her lips. You marvel at how quickly she's learning, as her tongue presses back against yours, as she moans, and pushes her body towards you. You place a hand on the back of her head, while you guide the other down, slowly.

Your fingers brush over her toned stomach, and if you're not mistaken, her body grows even hotter as your hand grows closer. As your fingers drift between her thighs, brushing against her folds through the thin fabric that covers them, she whimpers. She's wet with arousal, something you can tell even through the material, and hot, her body giving off enough heat that you wonder if you can handle it. You slowly trace your fingertip down the length of her cunt, then back up, causing a shudder to run through her.

“Please…” she murmurs, breaking the kiss to look at you. Her red eyes carry so much need, a deep longing that you could never resist, even if you felt the desire to try, and which makes you twitch with your own need. “Don't tease me.”

Without a word, you pull back, eagerly searching for a way to remove her clothes. You find clasps on her shoulders, which allow the fabric to release some of its tightness, and she pulls her arms out of the sleeves. From there, you work together to drag the skin-tight suit down, exposing her breasts first. The almost bronze shade of her skin is alluring, and her nipples stand out a bright pink against it. You try not to focus too much on them, as you continue helping her out of her clothes. 

Finally, once her legs are free, she stands before you completely nude. You can't help but stare for a moment, noticing a few scars here and there, no doubt from her intense training or various battles. But, somehow, those only add to her exotic beauty. 

“You can sit down on the bed, Laegjarn,” you say after a moment. She does so, crossing her legs and her arms over her chest. 

“It's… very cold, being open like this,” she comments, as if excusing herself for covering up.

“I'm sure we can get you warmed up,” you offer, as you kneel between her legs. With how wet she was mere moments ago, there's a chance Laegjarn wouldn't need anything like this, but… you've also heard it's an undeniable pleasure, and you want the Múspellian princess to enjoy herself. You push her legs apart, and move your face in between them, feeling the heat radiating from within her as you get closer, and closer. 

“W-what are you doing?” She asks, bewildered and excited in equal measure. In answer, you push your lips to those of her cunt, and run your tongue up and down the length of her, just as you did with your finger earlier. Again, Laegjarn shudders, one hand reflexively grabbing the top of your head. “That's… amazing, Summoner.”

Spurred on, you push your tongue into her, exploring her body, the intense heat within her wet folds. Laegjarn tastes slightly salty, obviously having trained today, sweating on the training field. But beneath that, there's an enticing sweetness that has you eager for more. You press in deeper, deeper, as far as your tongue will go, and begin tracing shapes within her. You can hear her whimpering, moaning with each motion of your tongue, and before long, she begins bucking her hips forward, grinding against you.

Seeming to lose herself in her pleasure, her grip on your hair tightens. Even if you tried to pull back from her, it’s unlikely you would make it very far. Laegjarn pushes you between her legs, and you glance up, meeting her gaze. She looks down at you, face red with her passion, and you know she can’t hold out for much longer. With this in mind, you change up your pattern, surprising her just enough to tip her over the edge. She cries out, your name on her lips, as she comes.

Finally, her grip slackens, and you can pull back from her, and rise to your feet. Sweat rolls off of you, the heat of her body overwhelming when you’re so close to her. You catch your breath, and Laegjarn does the same. Of course, the noises Laegjarn was making, hearing your name called out while she climaxed, was all far too much for you to resist. A short breather isn’t enough to calm your arousal, and before long you take a step towards her.

“I’m… only vaguely aware of what I need to do, Summoner,” she admits, now that she’s regained her wits. “But I feel as if I’m ready.”

“I’ll do my best to guide you, though… I’m no expert myself,” you respond, and gently push her down, onto the bed. You remove your undergarments, before climbing onto the bed yourself. Taking the lead, you push her legs apart, settling yourself in between them. You reach down, taking your cock in hand, and guide it towards the heat of her cunt. When your tip brushes against her folds, you look up to her. “So long as you’re ready, of course.”

“Please,” she murmurs, nodding. Not knowing what to expect, Laegjarn closes her eyes. Slowly, you sink down, pushing into her. The tight heat that surrounds you is incredible, as is the soft whimper that escapes her lips. You do your best to enter her slowly, gently, but it’s difficult to hold back. Far too quickly, you’re in as deeply as you can manage. She shifts slightly beneath you, adjusting to the feeling of your cock inside of her. “It… it feels good.”

“It does,” you agree, steadying yourself by placing your hands above her shoulders. Slowly, you pull back, out of her. Before you’re completely out, you push back in, slowly falling into a rhythm of thrusting in, then pulling out, and Laegjarn reaches up, wrapping her arms around your neck. Once she figures out your rhythm, she matches it, working her hips in tandem with yours. All the while, her eyes stay locked on yours, seeming to burn with her passion. “Laegjarn, you’re incredible…”

“You’re... one to talk,” she counters, smiling up at you. The heat she radiates seems to grow more intense by the second, though you can’t tell if that’s your imagination, or not. There’s something relaxing about it, but that does nothing to slow your efforts. You fuck her, giving yourself over completely to your passion, thinking of nothing but the feeling of being inside of her. It’s impossible to tell for how long the two of you stay, but you try to cling to each moment, to hold on for as long as possible.

Each thrust brings you closer to your limit, however, and eventually you know you can’t handle much more. As if sensing this, Laegjarn tugs you down, pulling you in for a kiss. With her tongue darting into your mouth, whatever rhythm the two of you had fallen into collapses, each of you now moving frantically, erratically, until you’re there. You feel your climax crash over you, like a wave, and you can’t keep from groaning as the wave of pleasure hits you. Your seed spills into her, and the added warmth seems to be enough to push her over the edge as well. Her body tightens up around you, and again, your name escapes her lips. 

Feeling completely spent, you pull out of Laegjarn, collapsing beside her on the bed. The heat of her body seems to take a toll on you, after enough time. You barely register her shifting, and pulling you closer, before you drift off into a deep sleep, the thought of returning to your quarters not even crossing your mind.


End file.
